


You Are Enough

by KeiKou9275



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autistic Character, Father-Daughter Relationship, If you don't like it you don't have to read it, Most of the others are only mentioned, Optimus can take a humanoid form and size, Ratchet is the grouchy yet caring uncle figure, Self-Insert, this is mainly a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Optimus shows that despite your flaws, you are enough.





	You Are Enough

**Author's Note:**

> To begin with, the reader/OC is portrayed as autistic. I did this because I am high functioning autistic and this is a vent fic that I am posting. To those of you who have sticks up your butts when it comes to portraying autism, DON'T. TEST. ME.
> 
> Let me make one thing very clear: autism is a wide range condition. There are individuals who need to be cared for daily and will never have the chance at what most call “a normal life.” And then there are individuals who are functioning members of society. We hold down jobs, we can drive cars, we can have meaningful and intelligent conversations but, as is my case, we can be socially awkward, have little things that can throw us out of balance or cause sensory overload. 
> 
> The story you are about to read is based on one of my personal experiences at work, and again I decided to vent via fanfiction with my first Transformers Prime/Reader Insert fic.
> 
> I have seen what commenters can do to writers who portray disabled characters, and I will not be a victim of such bullying. So as always, keep the comments civil, if you have constructive criticism about my writing, by all means, let me know, otherwise keep the destructive garbage off my story.
> 
> Reading Guide: y/n - your name, e/c - eye color. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***********************************************  
> ****************************************************

Optimus drove through the Nevada desert on his way home from patrol. It had been a rather quiet shift with no Decepticons scouting for energon but also in part due to his usual human partner being absent. Generally, you enjoyed going out on patrol, chatting about your day at work or asking about Cybertron or other planets that your large guardian had visited.

The Prime pulled into the bunker, transforming as he pulled in. He saw Ratchet working on isolating the locations of more Cybertronian artifacts. The old medic didn’t flinch as Optimus came to stand beside him. “How goes the search, old friend?” Optimus rumbled. Ratchet waved his servo in frustration.

“About as well as you can imagine on this rock heap!” he growled, his optical ridges scrunching together. “The tech here is abysmal at best and non-functional at worst but I was able to locate one item. I’ve sent Bumblebee and Bulkhead to retrieve it.” Optimus nodded, a smile playing at his dermas. “What about Arcee and the children?” he inquired.

Ratchet took a moment to think. “Raphael is at home finishing a report, Miko is, unsurprisingly, in detention. As for Jack and Arcee, I believe they’re “patrolling” the south for now.” Optimus waited for a moment to see if the older bot would continue. When he did not he asked, “Any word from y/n? I was expecting them to accompany me on patrol but have been unable to reach her.”

Ratchet stood still for a moment, an uneasy quiet settling upon them. “Y/n.. contacted me an hour ago, asked to speak with you but I told her that you were on patrol. She sounded quite distraught on the phone so I went and picked her up. She made her way towards your quarters and has been there ever since.”

Optimus nodded again, making his way to the Autobots recharge quarters. He paused at the entryway when Ratchet called his name. "I do not know what caused her distress, but remind her that she is not alone."

Prime smiled softly. Though the old medic would never admit it, he had a soft spot for the humans in their care. Especially y/n, who attempted to keep up with any conversation that they had with Ratchet. “Thank you, old friend,” he said. “Keep me informed if the recovery team require assistance.” Again Ratchet waved his hand dismissively, turning back to the console.

Making his way to his room, Optimus thought back on the last few days you had spent with himself and the Autobots. You had seemed your usual cheerful self, though as he thought about it more, he remembered noticing that you had a heaviness about you, your e/c eyes distant and melancholy.

Sensing his presence his door slid open with a soft whoosh. The inside of his room was dark save for the soft blue glow of the floor lights. It took his optics a moment to adjust before a spotted you sitting on his berth, wrapped in a blanket you kept there whenever you and the children slept over.

Not wanting to startle you Optimus made his way over to the berth, carefully sitting down close to you. “Hello, little one,” he murmured, extending his servo toward you. You didn’t say anything, only nuzzling into the giant hand while keeping the blanket around your shoulders. The two of you stayed like that for a few moments. Optimus wouldn't push you to speak, offering comfort through his actions.

You sighed heavily, closing your eyes as you leaned into that warm hand even further. “I had an anxiety attack today,” you said quietly, feeling the tears begin to leak out once more. “Now that I think back on it it was over the stupidest thing imaginable, something that I’ve handled multiple times with no problem! But they just moved our department into these tiny, cramped rooms.

“Things are getting busier, I’m being given more responsibilities which I’m thrilled about but there’s always this voice in the back of my mind saying ‘What if you mess up? You’re so stupid, they’re going to realize they made a mistake and send you back to your old job.’” You took a breath, the tears coming hard and fast now. 

“I hate my autism, Optimus. It amplifies every negative emotion I feel. My inadequacies, my fears, and anxieties. I just… sometimes I wish I was just a normal person…” You covered your face with your hands, feeling shame and despair. Optimus hated seeing you this way, you were like a daughter to him and he would do anything to make you feel better.

An idea popped inside his processor. It had been millennia since he had attempted it but if it would help you, even a little… Optimus closed his optics, reaching within the Matrix of Leadership for what he sought. You felt the giant hand move away from you causing you to sob harder, thinking that Optimus had left you alone.

You didn’t see the soft blue glow, nor did you feel the shift of weight on the berth. It wasn’t until you felt a pair of flesh and blood arms encircle you that you looked up, eyes wide in shock. Though it was dark you could tell you being held by a strange man, his features all but obscured except for a pair of bright blue eyes so familiar that you could pick their owner out of a lineup by them alone.

“O-Optimus…?” you whispered. Optimus nodded, pulling you into a much-needed hug. “It is an ability granted to the Primes, so we could interact with species without frightening or harming them.” He said quietly, running a hand through your hair. It took another moment of shock before you unfroze, gripping onto the Prime’s clothes (where the heck did those come from?!), breaking down fully.

This. This is what you had needed for months. Just to be held and allowed to cry, allowed to feel the stress and depression seep away as the warmth of a hug surrounded you. Optimus held you, unfazed as his clothing grew wet with tears as he ran a comforting hand through your hair and rubbed your back soothingly.

“You have your challenges, little one, as do we all,” he murmured as he leaned back against one of the walls, pulling you onto his lap, your head leaning on his shoulder. “However, your strengths outweigh any flaw you think you may have. You are compassionate, I have seen how you attempt to assist Ratchet when one of us returns from the field injured.

“I have witnessed your endless patience with the children, and with Ratchet when he can be ornery.” You snorted softly. A ‘challenge’ was an understatement when that old bot got into a mood. You felt Optimus smile slightly against the top of your head before he continued. 

“Though I cannot and will never condone you risking your safety for my sake, the courage you showed in defending me from Megatron still astounds me to this day.” You smiled slightly, remembering the first time you had met Optimus was when the Autobot was down for the count, Megatron poised to strike and you had run out from your hiding spot.

It had been one of the most terrifying experiences you had, arms outstretched to try and protect the fallen Prime. Even though it wouldn’t have done anything to stop Megatron from squashing you like an ant it had given Optimus enough time to recover his ground, scooping you up protectively in his large hand as he had fired at Megatron as you both went through the ground bridge that had been sent for Optimus.

The Autobot leader had berated you for a good hour at the foolishness of your actions. But once he was finished you could see a look of respect in his eyes, offering his protection now that you knew of the existence of the Autobots and Decepticons. “Still don’t, and won’t regret that,” you mumbled. Optimus squeezed you gently, causing you to giggle slightly at the pressure.

“Your strengths are numerous, y/n,” Optimus said after a moment. “The hard days will come but they will pass quickly and fade away from your memory. But know that during those hard days you have people and Autobots that you can lean on for comfort and support.” You nodded, hiding your face as tears threatened to fall once more.

Optimus laid you both on your sides, tucking you under his chin as he pulled your blanket around the two of you. “Rest, little one,” he murmured. “I will be here when you wake.” Physically and emotionally exhausted, your eyes slipped shut as you did as you were told, the last thing you heard was Optimus’s voice as he informed Ratchet of the situation.

*************************************************************************************************************

You wake up refreshed to find a still human-looking Optimus still laying next to you. Once both of you are fully awake you ask for a full explanation about how he can look human. He patiently explains what he can in terms you can understand until you finally nod. He says that he would remain in this form for a few more hours until the time ran out.

With that, you both make your way to the main space of the base. You keep your blanket wrapped around you, still wanting to hide away from the others. Optimus doesn’t say anything, only wrapping an arm around your shoulders comfortingly. It seems everyone is present as they turn to greet you, only for Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and the human children to freak out at the sight of Optimus.

Arcee seems surprised but has the good grace not to panic like the others, while Ratchet remains unphased, only glancing in your direction for a moment before his attention returns to the screen. You look around at everyone before returning your attention to your Cybertronian adoptive parent, who is once again calmly explaining his transformation while confirming it isn’t permanent.

Optimus had been right. Bad days were going to come, you couldn’t stop that and you couldn’t stop that some of those days you’d react worse than usual. But you had people who cared about you deeply and would be there for you on those days. You leaned against Optimus, smiling softly when his arm tightened around your shoulder.


End file.
